


such a display

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [88]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, PWP, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Byleth is as new to relationships as Petra is to life in Fodlan, and this leads to some miscommunication.
Relationships: Petra Macneary/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Poll Fics [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	such a display

Byleth knows very little about the customs of Brigid, the nation that her student and, now, girlfriend hails from. Petra will tell her stories about it, and Byleth will always listen, incredibly interested in what she has to say, but there is still so much that she does not know about it. There are topics that Petra has not even begin to cover, ideas and customs that she has not yet even realized are abnormal here.

When their relationship begins, Byleth wonders aloud if they should keep it a secret, because of the slight age difference and because of her position. She is not quite familiar with things like that herself, just from living such an isolated life. But to Petra, it seems only natural to be open about such things. Respect for a mentor turning into love, and a closeness between people with a relationship like theirs seems normal to her.

That should have been Byleth’s first clue that there were still things Petra did not understand about Fodlan but, being her own clueless self, she does not dwell on it for long, and is simply happy to be able to express her feelings, and happy that Petra shares her feelings. That is why she does not even consider that her ideas of a relationship, that her ideas of  _ intimacy _ , might not line up with the ideas more commonly shared in Fodlan. At all.

It is not until they are in class one day that things come to a head. Up until now, it has been slow progress, with Petra becoming clingier in public, doing things that might indicate the two of them are closer than they let on. She will hold Byleth’s hand if the two walk close together, and sit almost right up against her during meals, until it is pretty obvious that they are a couple of some kind. Up until now, nobody has really said anything about it, and so Byleth has had no reason to complain about it.

Therefore, Petra has had no reason to think that her behavior is a problem, and gets it into her head that she can follow through with it, and continue to do things the way she thinks they should be done. In her mind, she is starting to think that maybe there are not as many cultural differences than she had originally thought, at least where showing love is concerned.

So far, the two of them have only had sex a few times, in the privacy of Byleth’s room. In Byleth’s mind, that is the only option, and she never thinks to ask if Petra would have a different idea about that. She never even considers the possibility that things aren’t nearly so private in Brigid, or that she would think it an essential part of showing her love, and showing that Byleth is hers, to do something like that in front of others.

While the class is busy working on an assignment Byleth gave them, Byleth sits at her desk, not paying much attention to what is going on. She barely even registers that Petra has come up to her desk, until she realizes that Petra is not here to ask her a question, but has instead circled around behind her, and kneels behind her desk chair.

“What is it?” she asks. “Did you need something?”

“I thought you might be needing some attention,” Petra replies, in a low voice that Byleth is not used to hearing outside of the bedroom, one that excites her immediately, despite the public location. She tries to calm herself down, reminding herself that she is in front of the whole class, but then Petra, without missing a beat, pushes her hand down Byleth’s shorts, beneath her panties as well.

“Wh-what are you doing?!” she asks, and in her surprise, she does not remember to keep her voice low. As soon as she has spoken, all eyes are on her and Petra, and the lewd display taking place at Byleth’s desk. Even though she is still clothed, and her desk blocks most of the view of what Petra is doing, it is soon very apparent to the rest of the class that Petra has her hand down Byleth’s shorts, and that she is touching her professor.

“You seemed to be stressed,” Petra murmurs, as she works her fingers inside of Byleth, feeling her professor relax, despite herself. “I was only wanting to help you out. You only want to do this when we are being alone, but this way, everyone can tell you are belonging to me.”

Byleth wants to protest, wants to tell her that this is not the way things are done here, and that there is a reason that they only do things like that alone, but under Petra’s touch, she finds herself rendered speechless. She can only give into the pleasure, startled by how much she is able to enjoy it even under such humiliating circumstances, and she steadily begins to realize that it might be  _ because _ of those circumstances, that she is enjoying herself so much.

With all that in mind, it is no wonder that she is unable to process any of it, and soon lets herself get lost in Petra’s touch, rather than trying to face what this says about her. Even with her eyes closed, she knows that her students are still watching her, and knows that they can hear her moans as she grows closer to her limit. In the back of her mind, she knows that she should hold back, that she should do something to put a stop to this, but still, she allows it to continue. She allows herself to relax into it, and to lose herself in this moment of exhibitionism, until she is gasping out for Petra, and shuddering with the sudden force of her orgasm.

And then she is left in that bliss, even knowing, in the back of her mind, that she is going to have a hell of a time explaining what has just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
